


mirage

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst chapter 4 terlalu kuat tolong hamba--, pasca insiden Scarabia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Tidak apa-apa meskipun semua ini hanyalah fatamorgana ...
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	mirage

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **mirage © peach_milktea**

Dalam kantuk dan keheningan tatkala Kalim tengah mengurai rangkaian aksara dalam pustaka di atas pangkuan, bunyi ketukan pada daun pintu tertangkap saraf audiotori.

“Kalim, ini aku. Buka pintunya.”

Melihat ada alasan untuk melarikan diri dari jeratan materi-materi sihir membosankan, Kalim melompat kecil dari ranjang dan berlari antusias ke arah pintu kamar. Sementara bukunya dibiarkan tergeletak tidak indah di sisi lain ranjang.

“Tunggu sebentar~!”

Pewaris keluarga Asim itu tidak menutupi rasa bahagianya ketika benar-benar mendapati sosok Jamil berada di sana. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali pemuda tersebut bertandang, lebih tepatnya semenjak insiden besar di Scarabia di mana Jamil lepas kendali.

Dengan keceriaan yang tak pernah meredup dan bagai baskara yang memeluk hangat jiwa-jiwa kesepian—bahkan tanpa sekalipun ingat bila sosok insan di hadapannya pernah berusaha menggulingkan singgasana tempat Kalim bertahta—, Kalim pun menyambut kehadiran Jamil dengan sukacita, “Jamil~! Ada apa?”

“Aku mau memeriksa pendingin ruanganmu sebentar. Aku dapat laporan dari anak-anak lain, katanya sempat ada gangguan tadi siang.”

“Gangguan?” Alisnya bertaut. Kalim tidak terlalu mengerti tapi tetap mempersilakan Jamil masuk, “Aku yakin milikku ini tidak ada masalah.”

“Begitukah?” Jamil memeriksa sekilas alat elektronik yang terpasang di sisi ruangan. Tangannya kelihatan sibuk mengamati komponen-komponen yang ada seperti seorang ahli. “Oh, lihat sepertinya memang ada yang salah.”

“Eh!” Kalim otomatis mendekati Jamil, “Ada apa—ada apa? Aku mau li—”

Seketika jarak keduanya memendek dan Jamil memanfaatkan kesempatan saat netra mereka saling bersirobok.

“Lihat aku, Kalim. _Yang terpantul pada matamu adalah Tuanmu. Saat aku bertanya, kau harus menjawab. Saat aku meminta, kau harus menuruti—_ ” Sentuhan terakhir pada mantranya, “ _—Snake Whisper_.”

Dalam sekejab, kesadaran tubuh Kalim berada dalam genggaman Jamil. Tidak ada perlawanan, seperti biasa Kalim selalu melonggarkan pertahanan ketika Jamil berada sisinya.

.

_Pemuda bodoh._

_._

Jamil menatap Kalim yang berada dalam kendalinya dengan sorot tatapan datar. Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menarik Kalim dalam jeratan sihir. Tapi kembali, Jamil ingin bersikap egois meski pilihan tersebut harus membunuhnya.

Hubungan Jamil dengan Kalim merenggang semenjak saat itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah untuk Kalim karena kehangatan Kalim senantiasa sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Sapaannya, senyumannya, dan perhatiannya pada Jamil tidak pernah sekalipun tergantikan.

Yang berbeda adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jamil sengaja tidak menghiraukan sapaan Kalim dan membiarkan senyumannya sia-sia di ruang antara. Ia pun sengaja memberi jarak pada interaksi mereka dan menciptakan pemisah yang tidak kasat mata namun tetap saja terasa. _Aku membenci Kalim_ … begitulah lisannya berucap. Hanya saja, benarkah itu sebuah kejujuran?

_Atau hanya bentuk ketidakmampuannya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau?_

Ada perasaan janggal saat seorang Floyd Leech menggantikan posisi Jamil di kala Kalim meminta bantuan untuk merapikan balutan kain turban-nya yang berantakan. Atau tatkala seorang Jade Leech membantu Kalim mempelajari substansi pelajaran sejarah sihir untuk ujian pekan depan.

Semua terlalu menyesakkan. Seharusnya seluruh peran itu diisi oleh Jamil. Ia ingin Kalim tetap merongrong memohon pertolongan padanya dan bukan sebaliknya. Ia ingin Kalim tetap bergantung pada eksistensinya dan bukan sebaliknya. Ia ingin Kalim …

_… Jamil menginginkan Kalim._

Namun saat hatinya sudah mendesak sampai sesak, Jamil tidak juga beranjak. Ia malah bergeming, menerima realita bahwa dirinya _mungkin saja_ tidak lagi pantas untuk berada di sisi Kalim.

“Siapa Tuanmu?”

“— _Kau, Jamil-sama. Aku akan mematuhimu_.”

Mantranya selalu sempurna. Dengan ini, Jamil bisa melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki; menjatuhkan kekuasaan, meminta kekayaan serta kemakmuran, dan lain sebagainya—Jamil bisa mendambakan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Termasuk …

“Kalim, katakan kau mencintaiku.”

… memiliki Kalim.

“ _Aku mencintaimu, Jamil-sama._ ”

Intonasi datar tidak pernah Kalim gunakan dalam bentuk konversasi apapun, pemuda itu jauh lebih ekspresif dari yang Jamil kenal. Meski begitu, senyum Jamil tetap saja terpatri. Ini cukup. Kendati ini fatamorgana yang sengaja ia buat atas tuntutan hati, ini cukup untuk seorang Jamil Viper yang tidak mampu menggapai angan sejauh Kalim Al-Asim berada. Biarkan Jamil menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan getir dalam balutan dusta.

_Tidak apa-apa … biarkan saja seperti ini._

“Kalim, cium aku.”

Malam itu diakhiri dengan sambutan bibir hangat Kalim pada bibirnya dan sandiwara seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

.

_Jamil meninggalkan ruangan Kalim malam ini_

_Esok dan esoknya lagi_

_Membawa harapan palsu yang ia jalin sendiri_

_Dan membiarkan semuanya menjadi selintas imaji_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> tebak siapa yang baru selesai UAS nyahahahahhaa /diem  
> sedikit catatan, aku bayangin pendingin ruangannya bukan kek AC gitu(?) tapi lebih kek air cooler yang pendek dan bisa dijangkau(??) soalnya lucu bayangin jamil dadakan jadi mamang reparasi AC 😭😭😭 /yeu
> 
> makasih buat yang udah baca~ makasih juga buat kudos dan review di fic2 sebelumnya owo


End file.
